Bad Boy
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Matt's 21st birthday.. Written for InnerShadow. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **do not own death note or music mentioned.

**Suggested Listening**: Bad Boy **by** Cascada; D is for Dangerous **by **Allison Iraheta

~Bad Boy~

"You want to do _what_ for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"You can't seriously mean that Matt, it's your twenty-first birthday! You have absolutely nothing you want to go out and do?"

"Nope. I'd rather stay here and game. Might be a bit boring but it's better than going to a club full of strangers."

Mello sighed but conceded that point. In all of the years he had known the redhead, and it was quite a few by this point, Matt had never really connected with society. And maybe it had a little to do with how they were brought up in Wammys but Mello thought it was deeper than that, that perhaps Matt was just really uncomfortable around people, enough where doing things that he might enjoy became a hassle because of it.

It was rather... disconcerting. Especially when trying to celebrate.

"Alright fine, then is there anything you want to do here? You don't have to go out to make it memorable; I suppose its all about the company you choose anyway." Mello flashed Matt a winning smile to which Matt snorted but looked mollified and dare Mello think it, happy.

"Well I suppose some alcohol is in order as I'm all legal and stuff now." Matt replied, grinning. Mello knew the redhead had been sneaking drinks since sixteen so being 'legal' had nothing to do with it.

"Maybe get some Chinese food, we haven't had that in a while and you can game with me for a bit. I'm really not all that fussy. As you said, it's all about the company."

Mello had the feeling that Matt was still withholding something but with no real evidence other than the gut feeling he didn't remark on it knowing it would only annoy the other. They were having a rather good day so far and he would rather not mess with it.

"Well if you want to spend the night doing fuck all for your birthday then we have to go out and get the supplies." Mello grinned at the small whine that came from Matt who made no move to get off the floor.

"Hurry up or I will _drag_ you to a club."

Matt sighed miserably and hefted himself from the floor with a glare. It wasn't going to be an enjoyable trip, of that Mello was certain.

.

.

Despite Matt being an absolute bastard during their brief trip, brief for _everyone's_ sanity, things had gone relatively well. Mello had even managed to persuade the redhead to get the Chinese whilst they were out rather than have it delivered.

Matt was still grumbling when they opened the food to share the contents of the three large containers but Mello knew Matt wasn't actually annoyed anymore. Which was good, because Mello wouldn't tolerate that for the entire night.

Mello rolled his eyes as Matt hooked his iPod up to the docking station and set it to shuffle. Music to dine by he supposed. "So this was all you wanted for your birthday? Geeze what a cheap friend." Mello commented absently with a smirk.

Matt shrugged. "And you gaming with me."

"Yes, which we will do after we have eaten and consumed at least a glass of alcohol. I want to have an excuse for loosing." Matt laughed at him, nearly choking on his food but Mello was glad to have the atmosphere calm.

"If we are getting drunk I'm turning the TV on first." Matt told him while reaching across the coffee table and pressing the power button. The screen illuminated and showed a random woman dancing topless in some bar.

"Wow Mello, what the hell were you watching last night for this to be on?"

"A movie about hackers. Nice try insinuating I was watching porn. Change this please. I don't care if it is your birthday but I'm not going to be able to eat with this atrocity on the screen."

"You are such a prude Mello."

"No I just don't like naked woman on the television in some crappy porno."

Matt scoffed but complied anyway, setting the station to some detective movie with no plot. Mello didn't really care all that much as it would be turned off soon for the game. The food was good, well as good as Chinese food in the area could get, and the beer was cold once Matt had gotten off his ass to retrieve it.

Mello withheld a laugh as Matt's beer exploded all over his shirt; it was Matt's own fault for attempting to open it after he had dropped it on the floor. He might as well have shaken it and then popped the tab.

"Don't say a word Mello. Not a word."

Mello kept his expression neutral as Matt tugged his shirt overhead and tossed it into the corner.

"Your birthday does not extend into tomorrow so do not expect me to be picking that up." Mello commented as Matt switched on the X-box and inserted the desired disk, though what they were playing Mello had no idea.

"Are you finished?" Matt gestured to the food and when Mello nodded he made to retrieve the containers but Mello stopped him.

"Just leave them, we can toss them out later."

Matt grinned and seated himself on the couch next to Mello, handing over a controller as the game menu scrolled into view. Mello did not recognize the name.

"It's a shooting game."

"Oh, well then I might just win." Mello ignored the snort of laughter and tried not to be annoyed that Matt thought, probably correctly, that he couldn't win at whatever they played.

While the game loaded only the background music from the iPod filled the silence and Mello found himself tapping his fingers to ending chords of some rock song. It stopped though when the song changed and a female voice belted over the speakers.

The song sounded familiar, not something he would have put on, but something he had definitely heard. Mello cocked his head to the side as Matt's not so silent humming turned into something else.

_'Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover but don't be my friend' _Matt sang to him and Mello wasn't quite sure if Matt had intended for it to sound like a proposition or not.

"I thought of something else I want for my birthday." Matt told him, inching ever closer as the song played in the background. Mello motioned for him to continue, rather curious of the answer.

"I want to have sex with you."

Mello sucked in a large breath at the conformation. Wow, he really couldn't think more than that. It wasn't everyday a lifelong friend tell you they want sex as a gift. Matt looked a little apprehensive the longer Mello was quiet but Mello really needed to think on it.

It would change how they interacted; friends-with-benefits just _didn't_ work out in the end. And Mello was not giving up his friendship with Matt for anything... unless it could stay something more.

But it didn't appear he would have that answer at the moment.

He could say no, and knew the topic would never come up again but it almost felt that he would be losing out if he did that, that there would be a gap between them that wasn't there before... damned if he did damned if he didn't...

"Alright." Mello hardly remembered thinking the word and was almost shocked it had slipped passed his lips; apparently Matt's thoughts were similar if the widening of his eyes was anything to go by.

"Thank you." Matt had moved in and whispered softly, moving a hand to caress Mello's cheek before leaning in for a kiss. It was hesitant but no less electrifying than had it been unexpected.

Matt pressed his lips harder to Mello's and forced the blond to open his mouth to the kiss, not that Mello really had any objections. Mello let his eyes flutter halfway closed as Matt's hands slipped down to cup his ass. This all made him feel so incredibly odd but at the same time he didn't want to pull away; Matt's touch was burning, burning in such an exquisite way that it made Mello crave more. Anything and everything he could get.

He made no objection when Matt devised him of his vest, or when the hands that had been lingering on his hips had slid the leather down his legs and onto the floor. Mello was naked and hard in front of his only friend and he felt so very pleased.

Mello let himself fall backwards onto the couch as Matt climbed atop him and Mello finally let his own hands wander across the heated flesh of Matt's body, across his shoulders and down the back of his neck and back; the flesh felt wonderful and the shivers forming off Matt went right to Mello's groin.

Matt's lips were at Mello's pulse, slowly sucking at his neck and Mello wondered why neither of them had suggested this before. Slowly snaking hands found themselves perched at Mello's hips again and Mello groaned at the power of the one above him, the one whose touch woke every nerve ending and sent Mello's mind to oblivion and back.

Mello spread his legs like he had for no one and let Matt do as he wished. It was all hot breaths and slicked skin, wandering hands and teeth and clumsy passionate kisses and everything Mello hadn't known he had wanted.

It was lust and it was dangerous and addictive.

Matt's thrusts were quick and agonizingly pleasurable and made Mello arch his back in a feline manor and pin the redhead between his legs, knees digging at Matt's sides as ecstasy flooded through them both.

It was burning and heart pounding and left Mello breathless at climax, clinging to Matt as they toppled over the edge together.

Mello concentrated on breathing again, getting the air into his lungs as his body tried to cool itself. He was sure that come the next day the couch would have stains on it, and perhaps they would look back on them with fond memories.

_'but I don't need you in my life again'_

Mello could only hope he meant more to Matt than the song suggested he might. Mello frowned. He wasn't one to let petty insecurities bother him, nor was he one to simply roll over and let life do as it wished with him. Matt was his friend and sure as hell wasn't getting away now.

"Mello."

Mello looked up at Matt and noticed the soft smile the other held. Mello grinned back and let Matt kiss him some more; things would be ok between them, different but ok. Mello was certain of that now.

"Happy birthday Matt."

-End-

**AN**: OK so this was written for InnerShadow, who I promised a oneshot a LONG time ago… incidentally I just happened to work in Matt's birthday before I remembered it was nearing Matt's birthday XD

I had thought of Mello topping but It's Matt's birthday, get over it. XD

Ok so to me the sex is a bit different in here, to me at least *when you write sex as much as I do you can get sick of it and want to try new things* tell me if it worked. I probably won't be able to write like this again as my style changes from story to story but if this is ok then maybe I can try similar stuff. *shrug*

randomly placed lyrics aren't mine, they are from Bad Boy by Cascada. This is not a songfic. :P

review?


End file.
